It is well known that digital signals that assume one of two voltage levels on a transmission line are prone to noise. Various schemes are available to restore the signals to their noise-free binary levels. However, these schemes introduce unsatisfactory time delays into the system since they must react to a time varying signal. The greater the time delay, the lower the bandwidth of the signal which can be carried on the transmission line with the noise limiter.
Furthermore, most noise limiters are relatively complex requiring multiple components, some of which may involve semiconductor junctions. If a non-linear component is used, it is likely to be of a composition different from other parts of the circuit. Such a difference in compositions makes it difficult to include the noise limiters in an integrated circuit.